User talk:Darkheart3
Thank you!! :D Long Time }|herc=Hey Darkheart. It's been a while since we last chatted. What have you been up to lately? I've taken an interest in the Final Fantasy Series thanks to the Kingdom Hearts Series. So far FFVII is my favorite (the one with Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth ect in it.)}} Hey!! your story Hello "I'm really lucky to have friends who will stand by me and help me see clearly, but my father wasn't so fortunate." Hey there Darkheart3 it is nice to be here and to have someone to talk to and someone who can help me while on this website. Btw your profile is awesome can you help me with mine? ps for my 2 talk bubble colors make them orange and red and can you make my talk bubble for me please.--KingSimba88 17:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) DARKHEART!!! AHHHH!!! Give that poor guy a tutorial :S Remember the incident? User talk:Xion Auora732?? Give this guy a tutorial before he causes troubles :/--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 11:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Screen image hey darkheart remember that request you asked roxas for for the x-blade screen image? well seeing as I don't got much to do at the moment and roxas not being here I decided to take a crack at it :D by the way what color font do you want the darkheart to be? 03:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) gold to silver ok? 03:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) this is what I have so far need any thing changing just ask :D 03:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/302/dhscreenimage.png cool I'll just shrink it and give you the code :D 03:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/302/dhscreenimage.png now resized :D 03:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) if you could find an image with him to the left like you want I'll take a crack at it or keep it how it is and have a faded text on it? 03:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) how about this one http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Axel.jpg I could work something with this seeing as I dont have a backround like the one yo wanted :( 04:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) heres what I have so far. just tell me if theres anything you need changing http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/5593/dharchive.png do you want me to change anything? yup 01:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I most likely won't be able to them today so you'll get it at latest tuesday depending on school work and stuff 01:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) how big do you want the archive image? 04:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) oh and here you go by the way http://img838.imageshack.us/img838/5324/dhscreenimage2.png need any thing changed just ask :D 04:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) same size as my infobox image? 04:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) '''Thank you' Data Darkheart dude thats pretty awesome... I would move it down to the start of your story and shrink the pic just a smidge XD 06:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) http://img542.imageshack.us/img542/5593/dharchive.png need anything else changed just ask :D 07:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) oh and same kind of font as the other screen image?